


always gold

by defenduaube



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character, baby's first ao3 fic would u look at that, trans woman eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenduaube/pseuds/defenduaube
Summary: Some things never change. Adam cannot bear to look at himself for long, & Eve's arms melt away his uncertainties.
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Show By Rock!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	always gold

Staring into the mirror had become a normal part of Adam's nighttime routine. 

It had turned into a peculiar compulsion over the past few weeks. Adam, in the small bathroom of the apartment he shared with his love, locking eyes with his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Even if he didn't want to, couldn't handle the sight, his eyes would gravitate anyhow, as if he was getting some sick kick from torturing himself.

Tonight is no different.

His partner is already curled up in his bed, having decided to sleep in his room over hers tonight (she preferred to stay in his space, just as he preferred to stay in hers.) She would lie there and wait for him, usually half-asleep by the time he returned from his ritual. Adam would tell her she could fall asleep without him, even if he didn't want her to. She would tell him she didn't want to, either. Sometimes how in sync they were frightened him a little.

Adam's hands start resting on the counter, leaning in towards the mirror.

He looks deeply into his own eyes. Once a bright, unwavering pink, now dulled to a deeper magenta. Had he always looked so.. tired? He'd noticed the dark circles that had seemingly permanently formed under his eyes, but was his gaze always so soulless? 

_No,_ he thinks, affirmingly. _They started being that way when we broke apart._

One of his hands comes up, slowly. The back of his knuckles brush against the fabric of his mask. 

The edges of it were starting to fray, again. He makes a mental note to ask her to sew it up for him once more. 

His hand moves towards one of the clasps on the side. He's unable to even touch it before his fingers start to tremble, making him retreat back to the counter. The anxiety in his eyes is blatant and it makes him want to punch the glass so he can look at himself no longer. How long was he going to try hiding like this? What did he even have to hide from, anymore?

Adam takes a deep breath. 

He fights the urge to bang his fists on the counter, not wanting to disturb the woman in the next room over. Instead, he simply gives himself a scowl before flicking off the light and exiting. 

The pitch black of his room nearly makes him trip over his own feet as he enters, barely able to see the way Eve shifts as she hears his footsteps. Moving to his designated side of the bed, he lifts the covers, slipping beneath them and into her arms. 

All of his self-consciousness, all the stupid feelings that had been twisted into his heart from the day Shuu had decided to crush him, vanished as soon as her hands were on him. She pulls Adam against her with a pleased hum, his head finding its place in the juncture of her shoulder and her neck.

Darkness, combined with Eve's warmth and the comfortable silence, eases him. His tense frame relaxes, melting into her touch. A pair of tired eyes slip shut as she begins to rub circles into the middle of his back with her hand. 

When he nuzzles his face against the bare skin of her neck, she makes a noise of disapproval. Eve shifts away just enough to gingerly tilt Adam's head back. He opens his eyes, squinting in hopes of seeing her better. 

"Adam," she says, her voice soft. "Do you need me to do it?" 

Adam's gaze averts. Part of him is embarrassed that she has to take care of this for him, but an equal, if not larger part of him is fine with it. It felt intimate, and the gentle way she would ask showed him that she really cared for him regardless of his dumb problems. 

He nods, barely.

She moves slowly, reaching one of her hands up to unclasp a side of Adam's mask. It falls from his face, landing on his pillow with a soft noise. Her fingers brush against his skin when she pulls it off of his other ear. Barely sitting up, she leans over him to set it on his bedside table.

He had half a mind to put his arms around her and keep her there, on top of him. Were it not for how quickly she settled once more, looking at him and giving him a sleepy smile that reminded him how goddamn lovely she was, he'd have regretted not doing it. 

Eve rests her hand on his cheek, running her thumb along his face. She traces his jawline with her fingertips, then runs the pad of her thumb over his lips. His eyes close, letting her explore him while he was most vulnerable; as she always did, and as she always would. 

"Oh, honey," she starts, in her worried tone. One of her fingers had reached the bridge of his nose, which had begun to feel rough and chafed due to the constant rubbing from his mask. "Does that hurt?" Adam shakes his head. Her fleeting touches felt too good for it to register as a sting, even if it had. "You need to be more careful.. keep it off for a bit longer tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Madam." his voice is only slightly above a whisper when he speaks, one of his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulls himself closer to her.

He presses his ear to her chest and listens to the soft thrum of her heartbeat, a calming metronome that eases him closer and closer to sleep.

Eve sighs, content for now. Her arms go back to their proper place around him, her chin resting on his head. 

"Mon cheri.." Adam mumbles, voice thick with sleep. "Je t'aime.." 

"I love you too." she mutters back. 

As he falls asleep, he thinks about how nice the soft fabric of her shirt feels against his face.

His own eyes looked at him with judgment and distaste. Hers looked at him with love. So long as the latter remained unchanging, he would be fine.


End file.
